Pokemon: Tyler's Adventure
by Cyme6
Summary: In the Pokemon world there live a boy named Tyler. Tyler


Pokémon! : Tyler's Adventure

Chapter 1:Introduction

In the region of D'sellix, a large business region, there lived a 13-year-old boy just waiting to be a great Pokémon trainer. That 13 year olds boy name Is Tyler.

Tyler is dark skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes. Tyler isn't that skilled in school but enjoys playing with technology. Tyler at the moment lives in the city of

South D'sellix (South of D'sellix). Tyler's neighbor Ian is just about the opposite of Tyler. Ian is smart, cunning, and Loves to be with friends but is best friends with Tyler who leave's him alone most of the time.

Today finally Tyler and Ian get their first Pokémon.

Chapter 2:The First Day with my Team

"Yaaaaaaawn! " Tyler woke up.

"All right better get changed I have to go meet professor Cypress."

Tyler then got changed into his neon hoodie and gray Sweatpants.

He then went down stairs of his house to say bye to his mother.

His mother said" you better get a good Pokémon for a starter"

He said I would back. And when Tyler was leaving his mother quickly said "And treat him or her right! Same with the rest of your team."

Tyler then went to Ian's house and knocked on the door. His mother answered "Hello Tyler, Ian's Already at Prof. Cypress' Lab."

Tyler then said "Alright im just here to say hi to Zoe and Mia"

Mia and Zoe, Ian's Sisters (Mia is Ian's Younger sister and Zoe is Ian's Older sister). Both Sister then came behind their mother and said hi to Tyler and Tyler then headed to Prof. Cypress' Lab. When Tyler got there he saw Ian out side of the lab looking at the head sign "South D'sellix Lab." Wearing a red and black jacket and was happy to see him.

Tyler came behind him and said "Hey Ian." Ian said hey back of course and then Ian opened the door and invited Tyler inside and Tyler followed. Tyler, inside, saw many scientists working on many pokemon and there were many screens that scientists were looking at. Tyler was amazed, Ian was confused with all the stuff that was going on but Tyler could understand all of it he was interested in all of it he got out his notebook from his backpack and wrote down a lot of information.

Tyler was writing about evolutions, items, shiny Pokémon, legendary Pokémon, trading, and mega-Pokémon. Ian then saw the professor and told Tyler to come over to the Professor, Tyler then put his notebook and pencil back into his backpack and came over. The Professor asked the two boys "if your were a gym leader what type leader would you be?" The boys were in confusion, Ian then replied to the Professor "Fire!" "There super strong and red is the color of victory." The professor responded with a "hm, ok what about you Tyler." Tyler was still thinking. He then responded "Water." Then the Professor said, "Ok, pick a number 1-6." Ian said "Number one!" Tyler said "Three."

The Professor then went back into the room and returned with 2 poke balls, he then threw them out and gave each boy a poke ball he then said

"Tyler you now have just met your new best friend, meet Mudkip." The professor then pointed to the blue Pokémon with a grayish blue fin and orange cheeks. Tyler said in excitement "Wow! Thanks Professor."

The professor then said "your welcome Tyler, now Ian for your Pokémon." The professor then pointed at the red, lizard like Pokémon with a flame. "Sweet" Ian said with awe "Thanks Professor." "This Pokémon is Charmander, what ever you do not let that fire die"

The Professor then asked the boys if they want to go on an Adventure to see all the Pokémon and become the best Pokémon trainers in the whole world of Pokémon. The boys both said "Heck Yeah!" The Professor then gave the boys two items. The Professor then said "These are pokédex's treat them with care" the professor then showed the boys how to use the pokédex's and gave them a video watcher with cd's on trainer basics. The two new trainers then left together to head to route one, of the D'sellix Region. Both of the boys said there goodbyes and left.


End file.
